Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka/IV
Przyjemnie być prymusem. Prymus jest w klasie pierwszą osobą po profesorze. On to przynosi i odnosi wielki dziennik klasowy; on dwa razy na dzień wchodzi do kancelarii, gdzie ma dostęp do samego inspektora; on melduje, że atrament w kałamarzu na katedrze "wysechł", kreda przy tablicy "wypisała się", gąbkę "ktoś świsnął"... Do prymusa profesor zwraca się w sprawach "delikatnej natury", na przykład: kto rzucił na środek klasy skórkę od pomarańczy? albo: dlaczego Baranowski przy odczytywaniu listy był obecny, a gdy został wezwany do lekcji, oświadczono, że go nie ma? Albo: skąd się wziął w klasie zapach dymu tytuniowego?... Nazwisko prymusa znajduje się na wszystkich ustach w szkole i na wielu ustach poza szkołą. Każdego ucznia pytają w domu rodzice i znajomi: - Kto u was jest prymusem? Prymus stanowi łącznik pomiędzy kolegami a zwierzchnością szkolną i gdy jest zręczny, może służyć obu stronom, żadnej nie krzywdząc. On, wstępując na katedrę dla podania profesorowi pióra lub ołówka, ma sposobność zerknąć na dziennik lub katalożek i podchwyciwszy drogocenną tajemnicę stopni, udzielać jej zaufanym kolegom. Są tacy, co znając wpływy i wysokie stosunki prymusa, starają się go przekupić - ale on niedostępny pokusom jak Kato. Jednak nie pogardza ofiarowanym w porę "papataczem", do fundowanych sobie "babek śmietankowych" wstrętu szczególnego nie żywi, nie widziano też nigdy, żeby wyrzucał za okno jabłko lub gruszkę, których smak niezwykły zachwalał mu kolega... Co prawda te wszystkie dary przyjmuje z wyniosłą obojętnością, jakby mówił: "Należą mi się, ale mię do niczego nie zobowiązują"... Przyjemnie być prymusem. Przyjemnie i zaszczytnie, ale tylko wówczas, gdy się do tej godności doszło prostą drogą osobistych zasług. Są bowiem inne Jeszcze drogi boczne, kręte, którymi nawet i na to miejsce wcisnąć się umieją niezasłużeni, a - zręczni. W ostatnim wypadku ma się władzę, powagę, znaczenie - ale nie ma się miłości współkolegów. Ślimacki, który przed miesiącem objął stanowisko prymusa po Sprężyckim, zawdzięcza je okolicznościom dwuznacznym. Wszyscy wiedzą, że Sprężycki od niego zdolniejszy, że ma pojęcie żywe, bystre, że w lot wszystko chwyta i łatwo, logicznie wypowiada. A jednak Sprężycki musiał Ślimackiemu ustąpić. Dlaczego?... Zaraz z początku roku prymusem zrobiono Sprężyckiego. Był to wybór zupełnie naturalny, zasłużony i przez wszystkich przewidywany. Winszowali go też wybranemu wszyscy - prócz Ślimackiego. Ślimacki został trzecim czy czwartym uczniem - widoczne zaś było, że się rwie do miejsca pierwszego. Dowiedziawszy się o swej porażce, spochmurniał. Blada, chłodna jego twarz stała się jeszcze bledszą i chłodniejszą; wąskie usta zacięły się tak szczelnie, jakby nigdy już z nich nie miało wyjść słowo bratniej, koleżeńskiej miłości... I nigdy też podobno nie wyszło... Jakoś w tydzień po "usadzaniu" profesor Izdebski, który bardzo lubił Sprężyckiego, chwycił go lekko za sterczącą czuprynkę i rzekł tonem ostrzegawczym: - Bój się Boga, prymus! Mówią, że się puszczasz na "zbereżeństwa", że kozły fikasz, na rękach chodzisz, węglem fizys smarujesz... Sprężycki zerwał się energicznie, wyprostował. - Kto mówi, panie prosorze? - śmiało zapytał. Profesor palec na ustach położył, obejrzał się wokoło. - Baczność, uwaga... nikogo wskazywać nie można... To tajemnica kancelaryjna... Ale, bój się Boga, dobrze się pilnuj, żebyś z prymusostwa nie wyleciał... W kilka dni później z podobnymi ostrzeżeniami, w tym samym tajemniczym tonie, wystąpił profesor Żebrowski. Było to tym dziwniejsze i tym bardziej niepokojące, że ten nauczyciel prawie nigdy nie wdawał się w prywatne sprawy uczniów, zajęty całkowicie przylądkami, międzymorzami, wulkanami - wykładał bowiem geografię. Jednocześnie i milczący inspektor dziwnym, badawczym i podejrzliwym wzrokiem w Sprężyckiego wpatrywać się zaczął... Ale Sprężycki nic sobie z tego nie robił... Zaufany w swe zdolności, pilny przy tym i punktualny, przeświadczony we własnym sumieniu, że obowiązki prymusa spełnia uczciwie - o resztę nie dbał. Był zaś z natury żywy jak skra, równie biegły w wymienianiu państewek, składających "Rzeszę Niemiecką" (jeszcze jej wówczas Bismark w jedną całość nie spoił!), jak w prawidłach "palanta" i "ekstry" - chłopiec, słowem, do różańca i do tańca. Pod tym względem Ślimacki wyobrażał jego zupełne przeciwstawienie. Spokojny, zimny, z jasnymi włosami i oczyma, z głosem piskliwym, z ruchami powolnymi, nigdy nie brał udziału w zabawach uczniowskich, nigdy nie dokazywał, nigdy się nie uśmiechał. Profesor Luceński nazwał go "Rybą"... Jednego dnia prymus Sprężycki, uprosiwszy kolegów o jak największą spokojność, wystąpił na środek klasy, żeby im pokazać, jak to się tańczy "polkę-ułankę". Była wówczas ta polka w modzie i Sprężycki znakomicie wykonywał ją solo, popisując się na wieczorkach tańcujących u rodziców i znajomych. Przed kolegami tańczył "ułankę" z mnóstwem dodatków własnego wynalazku... Zachwycali się nimi wszyscy - prócz Ślimackiego, który nieznacznie wymknął się z klasy. Właśnie, gdy tancerz wśród ogólnej wesołości najpocieszniej fikał nogami i rękami, ktoś drzwi po cichu otworzył i cofnął się, w progu zaś ukazał się - inspektor. Ukazał się poważny, groźny, z wydętym jak balon brzuchem, z wysuniętą wargą dolną, z założonymi "po napoleońsku" rękami... Na ten widok wszystko nagle ucichło i jakby skamieniało. Sprężycki, zaskoczony znienacka w chwili, gdy jedną nogę do góry zadzierał, lewą ręką trzymał się pod bok, a rękę prawą zaokrąglał łukowato ponad głową - zastygł, rzec można. w tej nadzwyczajnej pozycji... Wszyscy myśleli, że inspektor zagrzmi swym basem potężnym - on jednak milczał, milczał zaś tak wymownie, że słuchającym tego milczenia ciarki po skórze chodziły... Przez kilka chwil wpatrywał się bystro spod nasuniętych brwi w przerażonego prymusa - potem głową pokiwał i odszedł. Nazajutrz Sprężycki został usunięty z prymusostwa, miejsce zaś jego zajął... Ślimacki. Klasa to niby maleńka respublika; prymus to jakby tej respubliki prezydent. Zaraz po mianowaniu "Ślimaka" prymusem stało się widoczne, że to nie jest "prezydent z wyborów", że ogół obywateli tej nominacji nie pochwala... Utworzyła się silna "partia opozycyjna", na której czele stał - Kozłowski. Zaraz przy pierwszym "usadzaniu", gdy inspektor na miejscu naczelnym wygłosił nazwisko "Ślimacki" - w ostatnich rzędach krzyknięto donośnie, choć spod ławki: - Lizus! Twarz inspektora przybrała wyraz straszny - oczy pod krzaczastymi brwiami zabłysły jak u tygrysa. - Kto to powiedział? - zagrzmiał głosem okropnym, od którego serca dzieci na chwilę bić przestały. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że krzyknął Kozłowski - ale nazwisko jego z niczyich ust nie wybiegło. Inspektor powtórzył dwukrotnie pytanie - również bez skutku. - Cała klasa do aresztu!... Pogroził wszystkim i wyszedł, drzwiami trzasnąwszy. Tego dnia tylko Ślimacki jadł obiad o zwykłej godzinie. Wszystkich pozostałych rozdzielono zaraz po dwunastej na małe grupy i w pustych klasach pozamykano. Przecierpieli głód mężnie - kolegi nie wydali. Mimo to nazajutrz, zaraz po pauzie, Kozłowski został "wypukany" z klasy. Wyszedł z miną smętną, jakby w przeczuciu nieszczęścia; wrócił po kwadransie - zapłakany. Koledzy odgadli bolesną prawdę. Pełnym współczucia wzrokiem objęli nieszczęśliwą, jakby zmiętoszoną postać Kozła; spojrzenie pełne nienawiści posłali Ślimakowi. Ostatni siedział spokojnie "jak trusia" - blady, zimny z dwuznacznym uśmieszkiem błąkającym się na wąskich wargach. Zawsze on się uśmiechał - nigdy nie śmiał głośno. Nie widziano go też ani razu grającego w piłkę, ślizgającego się, biegającego do mety. Ludzie obdarzeni najbujniejszą wyobraźnią nie byli w stanie wyobrazić sobie Ślimackiego wywracającego koziołka. - Osobliwy fenomen!... parole! - mówił o nim profesor Luceński. - Ryba pod postacią ślimaka. Nowy prymus nie cieszył się miłością kolegów - natomiast bali się go oni. Ile razy jakieś kółko żywo o czymś rozprawiało, a on się zbliżył - natychmiast wszyscy milkli i rozchodzili się. On zaś, choć czynnego udziału w życiu koleżeńskim nie brał, niesłychanie był ciekawy wszystkiego, co się w kółkach mówiło i działo. Ślimacki był synem urzędnika sądowego, zasuszonego wśród aktów, z twarzą bladą, zimną, z dwuznacznym na wąskich wargach uśmieszkiem. Bliźniacze podobieństwo istniało pomiędzy ojcem i synem - zwiększone tym jeszcze, że Ślimacki-ojciec nie nosił żadnego zarostu wygalając codziennie twarz całą z pedantyczną, w manię przechodzącą starannością. Ślimak nigdy się nie unosił. Gdy mu który z zapalczywszych kolegów powiedział co przykrego - gdy nazwał go na przykład "lizusem" - nic nie odpowiadał. Rybie jego oczy wpatrywały się w przeciwnika spokojnie, choć z natężeniem - na wargach pojawiał się wyraźniejszy niż zwykle uśmieszek - i na tym wszystko się kończyło. Ale w dwa, trzy dni później - czasem w tydzień dopiero - zapalczywy kolega "wypukiwany" był najniespodziewaniej do kancelarii. Zwierzchność zarzucała mu to naganne sprawowanie się poza szkołą, to karygodne palenie tytuniu, to wałęsanie się w godzinach niedozwolonych po mieście i za miastem... Na poczekaniu składano sąd, ferowano wyrok i poddawano go natychmiastowej egzekucji. Z egzekucjami kulawy Szymon ledwie mógł nadążyć... Tymczasem zbliżył się koniec roku szkolnego. Wiedziano już powszechnie, że pierwszą nagrodę weźmie Ślimak, że Sprężyckiemu (który nie przestał popisywać się na pauzach "polką - ułanką") dostanie się co najwyżej "list pochwalny". Jedni byli pewni przejścia do klasy wyższej, innych promocja wisiała "na włosku". Do ostatnich należał Kozłowski, któremu nieotrzymanie promocji groziło zupełnym wydaleniem ze szkoły. Na szczęście ujął się za sierotą (Kozłowski nie miał rodziców, wychowywały go ciotki) profesor Luceński i przejednał zawziętego nań inspektora. Zaledwie Kozioł dowiedział się o zażegnaniu niebezpieczeństwa, zaraz zaczął brykać... Na kilka dni przed "popisem publicznym" na cały głos zaintonował w klasie podczas pauzy: ''Vacationes cras! ''Na lizusów czas! ''Dobrzy będą tańcowali, ''A lizusy w skórę brali ''Za nas i za was! Piosenka była śpiewana tuż za plecami Ślimaka. Udawał, że jej nie słyszy - jednak uśmiech zniknął jakoś nagle z jego ust wąskich. Hasło Vacationes cras podawali jedni drugim. Słychać je było na korytarzach szkolnych, na dziedzińcu podczas wielkiej pauzy - na ulicach miasteczka. Brzmiało zaś coraz śmielej, coraz groźniej... Druga strofka określała rzecz jeszcze wyraźniej: ''Vacationes cras! ''Pójdziem wszyscy w las! ''Grubych kijów nałamiemy, ''Lizusów wygarbujemy ''Za nas i za was! Nie były to czcze pogróżki - w parze z pieśnią szedł czyn... W przeddzień popisu gromadka niebieskich mundurków przeprawiła się promem na drugą stronę Narwi, skierowała kroki do bliskiego lasu. Powrócono z wycieczki wprawdzie bez "grubych kijów", ale za to z pękami mocnych, giętych prętów łozinowych. Popis odbył się uroczyście, według zwykłego, corocznego programu. Uczniowie wygłaszali wiersze w różnych językach, chór uczniowski pod wodzą organisty od fary wykonał "pienia religijne", inspektor oraz burmistrz wystąpili z krótkimi przemowami, nawet któryś z piątoklasistów odczytał ułożoną. przez siebie, a wystylizowaną przez starego nauczyciela języka polskiego "orację". Potem szczęśliwym wybrańcom losu, w obecności ich mam i cioć, wręczono nagrody i listy pochwalne. Nie obyło się przy tej sposobności bez łkań głośnych i stłumionych. Płakali jedni z radości, inni z żalu i zawiści. Matka Ślimackiego nie była na akcie obecna. Chroniczna fluksja nie pozwalała tej damie nigdy za próg mieszkania wyruszać. Nie popsuło to wszakże humoru i zadowolenia Ślimakowi. Wystarczyło mu do szczęścia przekonanie, że świadkiem jego tryumfu jest... "całe miasto"... Z jakąż przesadną uniżonością przyjmował z rąk naczelnikowej powiatu (rozdawczyniami nagród były damy jak na turniejach średniowiecznych) książkę w czerwonej oprawie ze złoconymi brzegami! Z jakąż dumą wyniosłą wracał potem z tą książką do kolegów mierząc ich wzrokiem pełnym pogardliwej wyższości! Po skończonym popisie zrobiła się dokoła Ślimaka pustka Wszyscy skupili się w gromadki hałaśliwe, śmiejące się, figlujące - on pozostał sam, rażąco sam, jak człowiek zadżumiony, od którego wszyscy z przestrachem uciekają. I to wszakże nie zamąciło jego spokoju. Sztywnym krokiem, z twarzą jak zawsze bladą i zimną, ale z głową podniesioną do góry, z uśmiechem lekceważąco wyniosłym szedł do domu środkiem ulicy, trzymając na widoku swą książkę czerwoną, od której biła łuna. Przeszedł jak tryumfator dwie ulice "pryncypalne", przeprowadzony zdumionymi oczyma żydowskich dzieciaków, ale gdy skręcił w boczną, drugorzędną uliczkę, opuściła go nagle pewność siebie... Ujrzał idących naprzeciw siebie kilku koleżków z minami groźnymi. Śpiewali chórem Vacationes cras i potrząsali groźnie prętami z łoziny. Dowodził oddziałem Sprężycki. Tknięty przeczuciem zawrócił i chciał rej terować, ale spostrzegł za sobą drugi takiż sam hufiec, śpiewający tęż samą piosnkę i zaopatrzony w tęż samą broń. Na czele drugiego hufca maszerował Kozłowski. Ślimak zrozumiał, że go wzięto we dwa ognie. Na chwilę stracił przytomność umysłu, ale trwoga i spryt wrodzony przyszły mu naraz z pomocą. Powziął nagle postanowienie i z bystrością szybkobiega czmychnął do sieni najbliższego domu. Liczył na to, że "tyłami", przez drugą bramę wydostanie się na rynek. Niestety! ten manewr przewidziany był zawczasu przez "nieprzyjaciela". W sieni czekał już na Ślimaka zapasowy oddziałek, z Piotrusiem Mieszkowskim na czele... Tam to właśnie, w tej pustej sieni, miała się rozegrać stanowcza bitwa, której wynik nie mógł być dla nikogo wątpliwy... Ślimak został rozciągnięty na ziemi i sromotnie obity. Każdemu uderzeniu pręta towarzyszyły głośno wykrzykiwane sentencje: - To za długi ozór! - To za szpiegostwo! - To za donosicielstwo! - To za intrygi u inspektora! Potem nastąpiły przypomnienia: - Pamiętasz, jak Sprężyckiego pozbawiłeś podstępem prymusostwa? Masz! - Pamiętasz, jak "wydałeś" Kozła przed inspektorem? Masz! - Pamiętasz, jak oszczekałeś Mieszka przed księdzem? Masz! Długa była lista przypomnień - bardzo długa... Ale nawet i w tym trudnym położeniu Ślimak okazał się wielkim dyplomatą. Choć bity i poniewierany, nie krzyczał, nie płakał, nie wzywał głośno pomocy. Zaciął zęby i tylko jęczał głucho, a czasem jak wąż groźnie syczał... Po skończonej "egzekucji" chłopcy rozbiegli się na wszystkie strony. Niebawem w różnych punktach miasteczka echa zaczęły powtarzać energiczne okrzyki: - "Na lizusów czas!"... "Pójdziem wszyscy w las!"... "Za nas i za was!"... Ostatni wynurzył się z ciemnej sieni Ślimak. Chusteczką otrzepywał starannie swą książkę czerwoną ze złoconymi brzegami, obciągał mundur i spodeńki, prostował zgniecione kepi, szczoteczką włosy przygładzał. W kilka minut później szedł już do domu sztywny i pewny siebie, z twarzą zimną i pozornie spokojną - ale już bez uśmiechu drwiącego na wąskich wargach, a za to z nienaturalnymi na bladych policzkach rumieńcami. Jego geniusz dyplomatyczny raz jeszcze się objawił: wymógł bowiem na ojcu, że go ze szkoły pułtuskiej odebrał i przeniósł do gimnazjum gubernialnego. Zrozumiał, że wśród Kozłowskich, Sprężyckich, Sitkiewiczów, Mieszkowskich miejsca już dlań nie było. Ślimacki dopiął swego: skończył gimnazjum, potem uniwersytet i - "zrobił karierę". Dobrze mu się dzieje, humor ma zawsze pogodny - i tylko na wspomnienie o szkole w Pułtusku i o którym z tamtejszych kolegów zachmurza się i rozmowę czym prędzej na inny przedmiot skierowywa... Category:Wspomnienia niebieskiego mundurka